Follow You into the dark
by Onceuponavirgo
Summary: Sometimes being nosey isn't always the best thing to be. Aria follows Holden one night to understand just what he does with the time during their "dates". Perhaps, she shouldn't have.
1. Chapter 1

Aria's POV:

The bright lights of the city always warned them they were close to their destination. Every time she would smile at her mother or father and pull Holden out of the car and wave madly as they drove away thinking she was with such a nice boy now. What they never knew, or at least she hoped was, that little 'incident' with Ezra was past her and them. In her mind that wasn't quite the case even if he was distant, and sometimes absent when she wanted him to come find her. Often, she bade Holden goodbye with a quick hug never questioning where he went with his hours. Perhaps it was because she wasn't sure she was up to knowing, or the fact that thoughts lingered about his sexuality from friends, just what trouble or fun he was going to. Her time was in fact her time to ponder on both relationships and the threat of 'a' into her life and what would be the next torment for those she loved.

"So...". Holden mumbled as soon as it was safe for them to split ways. "Say, we meet back here at 11?". Turning to look at her with his ever present smirk. She could always tell he was itching to scurry away to wherever it was he went. Always in her mind was the question she wanted to ask, but since seeing the bruises last time, and his aggravated side-stepping she left the question in her mind for another time.

"Yeah, Sure that would be great. You going to be okay... I mean, uh, with the bru...". She stuttered nervously before he cut her off with a soft sigh.

"Aria, Stop. There is nothing wrong, I know you believe there is." He said impatiently, eyes darkening for a second before turning away to jam his hands into his coat. "It's fine. I'm fine. We're fine. Best get going or you'll miss prince charming?". He finished with another smirk turning to start his walk to the destination of the evening.

"Yeah, We're fine". She sighed, closing tired eyes for only a second before turning to follow at a far enough pace to not suspect that she was in fact being nosey as she was wont to be. Typical Aria would be the answer from most of those that knew what she would do, and it would usually bother her but this was different. Something was up with him, and she wanted to know in the most desperate way. From the pills she noticed at the lock-in, or the way he defended her it was her responsibility to know. Imagining some sort of fight club was the easiest thing to think of, however he was so tight-lipped with any question of of aria's mouth it could be anything. Growling softly as her eyes began to adjust to the dimmer light as she followed with a purpose she could see it was in a part of the busy downtown that wasn't stranger to nefarious deeds.

Something deep within Aria's mind told her that this may not have been the most thought-out plan to find the secret that lingered behind Holden's eyes. Truthfully, she knew it wasn't, but then again he used to tell her everything as children. Children, they weren't anymore and that was part of what hurt the most was the loss of that intimacy within the relationship. Snapping to attention from deep within her own inner monologue she glanced around with a frustrated stomp not seeing Holden anymore. Frowning as she glanced around the neighborhood, far from the safe one she left.

"Dammit". She growled to no one in particular as she glanced around at the buildings trying to find her own inner compass before she began to retrace her steps back to the restaurant since her prey was no longer available. Once again, she knew it was a lost cause and if he wanted her to know, he would have mentioned it. Stupid, stupid Aria her mind spun as she took several breaths before sliding into the shadows near a building to take stock. This place had to be close if Holden was able to disappear without her noticing, she thought quickly not hearing a lot of sound around.

"Wouldn't there be some sort of noise coming from a building that was housing fights?". She whispered to no one softly. Grumbling wordlessly as she dug into her purse to pull out her phone ready to call a cab to come to this somewhat scary part of town hands pulled her deeper into the shadows covering her mouth before a scream could fill the night's air.

"I.. Told... You... To.. Not.. Be... Nosey... Didn't.. I.. ". Came a soft, but hardened voice near her ear. Not recognizing the person holding her at first, the fight and flight instinct overcame the small girl. The shadows providing the perfect cover for the intruder to not be seen.

'Fuck, stop struggling will you... I'll let you go if you do. Dammit, Aria". The voice growled as she slowed her struggles, becoming limp in his arms as she whimpered.


	2. Chapter 2

Holden's POV

He knew she was following him the moment they parted ways, and while it should have bothered him or the very least annoyed Holden, it surprisingly didn't. In his mind the more she was away from prince charming, the more chances he would have to woo her. Deep within the recesses of the teen's brain there was a compulsion to pull her towards something different that the forbidden fruit she was currently trying to take a bite from. Angry images came forth unbidden in the form of prince charming and aria, churning his stomach violently as he swore silently moving quicker trying to shake the tail on him, knowing she wouldn't be able to keep up with a place he knew so well.

Perhaps he should tell her the talk that was given to him before his family came back to the states and just what the emotion that was stirred into his brain as he knew whom he would see. Yet, the moment his eyes met hers the words failed to rise as they normally did. He wanted to speak what was lingering deep within the teen's heart but it wasn't to be. The montgomery family was in turmoil over their only daughter's actions, and his part was to be there for his former best friend, or was it current? He was never sure when he questioned himself but one thing was for certain, something was there. Lust, Love, or a want.

"Aria... turn around please". Holden muttered softly only to himself so much like a prayer that he hoped it would be heard by the girl herself. "Somethings should be a mystery and this is one of them". Not that it really was such a mystery, but he wanted something that no one else knew. His time was import to only himself now that he was back in the states and not in some rural town that held nothing or no consequence for him. This was his time, and he never questioned her on what she did. Even if that time was spent where it could potentially hurt not only Aria but the one she broke the rules for. Knowing full well what the man's name was, he purposefully called him prince charming.

The need to keep a secret didn't stem from this being a dangerous knowledge but mostly it was one thing that he chose to do on his own time. Sneaking off had been a tedious business, filled with the nagging edginess that was often a front for his parents. However, once the "dates" began it was easier to deal with. Right now, however her want to fill the curiosity that thrived in that skull of hers proved too tempting to fuck with. He would show her in due time, but right now, he wanted one thing. Her. It was wrong only because of her constant way of trying to be a sleuth into his free time, which wasn't something that on the table.

Holden sighs softly feeling the sharp pang of the bruises along his side begin to throb as the medicine begins to slowly wear off. "Fuck, just great". He mutters darkly feeling the nagging twinge of muscles beginning to strain from the constant movement. "Of all nights". Comes a soft growl from between tight lips.

Sliding into the shadows of one of the many alleys surrounding this part of town, he stops and waits for her to move closer to him. Perhaps it was time to just scare her enough that she'll go back to the safe part and allow him his freedom, if only for the night before the secret is out. Considering it's not much a secret, per say he'll give it all he's got for the time being. He hears the soft click of heels against the sidewalk coming closer towards the alleyway, knowing full well she's in conversation with herself before sliding up behind her. Pressing against her backside quickly arms press against hers tightly to keep her from struggling.

"I.. Told... You... To.. Not.. Be... Nosey... Didn't.. I.. ". He growls against one ear tightening his arms around her midsection as she began to twist against him eliciting a reaction within him. Pulling the girl deeper into the shadows away from any prying eyes, not that there would be many around here. Mostly they tended to keep eyes forward, and noses out of others business.

'Fuck, stop struggling will you... I'll let you go if you do. Dammit, Aria". He hissed after several seconds of her struggling against his already bruised body. Several seconds pass before the girl begins to slow her struggling, almost hiccuping as she stills, mumbling behind his hand softly. Chuckling deep within his throat he leans back down towards her ear biting it gently before sliding his hand away.

"Holden, What the fuck?". She almost screams out forgetting where she's at currently, and not caring as it seems.

"You may want to tone down the tone there before someone comes along... You know... hooligans hang around here, wouldn't want you to get hurt". Holden says with a smirk as Aria spins to look up at him with an outraged look upon her face. Fingers slide against her lips quickly as the SHHHHH motion comes around his own lips.

"Good girl,". He continues with a callous relish to his words. "I told you to not follow me. I didn't think those words where all that hard to understand... and yet here we are. You trailing me, Me finding you doing so. Bad, Bad Aria.".

Even in the murky alleyway, he watched fascinated as emotions flickered against her pale yet alluring face. This was how it always was between them, this squabbling that they did even as children had evolved into something else, but he had no words to elicit what it truly was. Lust on his end, most surely. Sooty lashes turned up quickly as her eyes widened as the words sunk into her brain. Holden knew this was the moment he won, yet he wasn't sure what it was he won.

"Holden, Look I just wanted to know...". Her voice trailed off lightly, lowering her gaze gradually as her body pushed against his in an attempt to remove herself from this predicament she'd brought upon them both.

'Aria, I know what you wanted to see. Had you let it go for a while I would have taken you to it.". His voice rumbled against her ear again as fingers pulled her closer again. "So, because you just couldn't do something I asked for once, you have to pay the toll."

"Toll...". Her whisper fills his ears with vivid suggestions not even vocalized.


	3. Chapter 3

Aria's POV

Toll...". Her whisper fills the air with a silent plea, imagines pouring forth from her mind knowing full well that she shouldn't even be here with him. Forbidden, taunting images of someone she's had in her life, but not in a romantic way, until now.

One well manicured hand pushes against his chest slightly, not fully in control of all her facilities as of that moment in time. Frowning slightly towards Holden with a look of discontent she sighs, nodding slightly feeling almost apprehensive about his words, she waits.

"Yes, Toll Aria. I would hope that you of all people would understand the meaning. I took you for a smart girl, and I know you're one of them. So, You willing to accept what I want as toll. Know it's not going to be something simple. However, if you are a good girl and take payment without much of a fuss...". He trails off slightly, lowering her gaze to heaving chest with a smirk. "Perhaps the next time we a date night it won't be much of a mystery and you can come see.". His voice lowers to a soft purr.

Confusion blooms within the girl's chest as her thoughts race inside her skull, contemplating each scenario that could occur to her. Sure, she could try to run away from him and seek help but then this was her friend and therefor she wouldn't want to get him or herself for that matter into any trouble. On the other hand, if she agreed she would be perhaps having to do something that would come back to bite her.

"Holden...". She began to speak softly, slowly beginning to step away from him trying to put distance in between their bodies before trying to escape. Amber eyes glisten in the darkness trying to see the best possible escape route away from this potentially sticky situation becomes something that they won't get back, ever.

"Tsk, tsk Aria... Don't even think it.". Holden admonishes softly as he chortles in the dark. "Escape would be dangerous for you. One, the neighborhood isn't the best y'know? Two, I could easily out run you in the shoes your wearing. Three, What would the point be in escaping me? I know your secret, and sadly you don't know mine at all and that I could tell your parents and what would happen then? No, something tells me the next time they know loverboy will be in jail.". He finishes in a whisper pulling her closer to his body effectively dismissing the way of escape for her.

"Your a bastard, You know that? I mean.. What happened to my best friend? This how you treat a friend?". She growled faintly as her fairy features scrunched, showing the worried annoyance she felt at this moment. In her mind, she knew that she should probably ask what the toll would be, or at least have him give options for her to pay up whatever small feat he wanted from her.

**Holden's POV**

"Bastard am I?". Laughing softly down at her with a smirk forming against his lips at her attempt to disarm the rising tension. "No, I'm not a bastard Aria. I am still one of those considered a best friend of yours and weather you believe it or not I won't hurt you... much.". He quipped with another chuckle.

Holden stopped speaking long enough to let Aria digest his words carefully, unaware of the ideas looming large in his brain for what he wanted her to do for the "toll" he suggested. Carefully sliding one hand along her glossy hair for the briefest moments he savors the peppermint aroma emanating from her person.

"Much?". She sputters loudly forgetting the area in which the two stand, amber eyes fill with rage glaring up at him.

"Stop trying to buy time querido, and just say yes you'll pay the toll and we can go about you fulfilling the payment.".

"I am NOT your sweetheart... and FINE.. wait, tell me what the toll is before I chose to want to say yes?". She growled up at him slapping away his hand faintly. Suddenly without realizing it her tiny hand is enveloped in a much larger one, pulling her even closer to his body. Feeling the birdlike panic beginning to emanate from every pore he stops moving before she struggles alerting any type of nefarious persons to their little conversation. Unable to check himself, Holden spins her around firmly pressing the tiny girl's body against the brick wall of a building in the shadows. Almost grunting in pleasure as hips press against each other harshly, he stills with a soft pant.

"Oh, but you are.. always have been. Now, yes the toll. I'll give you two options.". He stopped quickly, smirking at her now outraged face at the position he placed her in. "Quiet again I see. Fine, Just listen then for once without barraging me.".

"Go to H...".

"Didn't I say to be quiet? You just have to put words in when none are needed it seems. So, with that you can pay a small penalty. Option one would be that You have to spend a day with me doing whatever I wish.".

He stopped allowing her to process this bit of information for a moment giving him the opportunity to slide one finger tip down towards her lips. Sliding the digit against the petal soft skin for a moment, arching a brow waiting for her to answer.

"Option two?". She counters harshly, arching one raven brow.

Fingers slide along Aria's top gently touching the skin briefly before a chuckle can be heard. "Two.. Well, something tells me you will go with one after hearing this. Two is I get to do whatever I want to you right now, no questions, no backing out.".

Mental images drifted through his head after his quick words settled along her already overheated brain, knowing her penchant for being someone who does things before truly thinking, he knew he had her where he wanted her. True, he was acting like a true bastard she claimed he was but sometimes you have to do things to get those you love to do what you wanted. If that meant that he had to force her into doing things that may not be what she wants, so be it. He knew that she would go with option one, just because of that pesky fitz, and while that was fine with him it was almost an urge for her to say two. Growling softly as his thoughts drifted away with the images of her and him together.

"if I said two.. what would that consist of?". Came the soft whisper of someone terrified of the consequences. He heard the soft keening of the question and smiles evilly.

"Don't ask questions you know the answers to dear aria. In fact, if I have to tell you then it's going to be far more then I planned.". He purred against her ear, licking it lightly with a laugh.

"Fine... Fine... I'll take option two". She stuttered almost choking on the sound of her own voice sounding sure that would be the last option she would take.

"I'm all amazed at your choice, and it is YOUR choice dear. No going back, this may change things forever for us but one must exact retribution for misdeeds. Naughty as they may be, you were warned.". He mocked softly sliding one hand along the rise of her breasts lightly, cupping the weight lightly with a leer towards her widening eyes. 'Don't say I didn't warn you.".


	4. Chapter 4

**I just want to give some thanks to those whom have reviewed the story, it's my first and it's something that I've been intrigued with... I mean, Holden and Aria. While I like Ezra, I just don't feel the chemistry, ah well... Enjoy!**

**Aria's POV**

"Don't Say I didn't warn you". Came an answer that shocked her less than the movement of his hands pressing against her shirt, feeling the lace that covered her breasts. Unable to fight the unwanted touch the nipple puckers tightly, causing her to shiver in response.

"I think I want to amend the choice there Aria. I think instead of this... dank alley, it'll be a night at my house. The parents will be gone tomorrow and that should be good for what I have planned. It would be too easy for someone to come upon us... a bum, cop, or someone else with bad intentions for a doll like you.". He chuckled low in his throat as his fingertips brushes against the nipple lightly again, leaning in to pinch it with his fingers, tugging it against the lace encasing it. Growling low in her throat she glares up at him from beneath sooty lashes.

"You said tonight... I just want to get this over. Damn You Holden.". She mumbles loudly frowning at the massive assault his touches are doing to the already overworked nerves in her body. Why is he doing to to her, she screams inside her skull. Not only does he want to torture her it seems but now he's willing to blackmail her into his intentions.

Aria sighs deeply at the current state of arousal just one simple touch to her body through layers of clothing can do to her. This isn't boding well for her simple night out, nor her weekend it seems. Nosiness seems to not pay off for her these last few months with trying to pinpoint whom is messing with her, nor for falling for a man far out of her universe or this. Pushing Her hands against his chest, making him step back slightly away from her grasp.

"As much as I want to get attacked in this lovely alleyway, fine. Tomorrow at your house. However, this means you have to show me what you do right? No more games or bond shit, right? I only followed you because you take this mysterious stuff to a new level and me being... well myself, I had to uncover the mystery.". She mumbles quickly, now nervous about being with him here. Fingers twist unintentionally into the fabric of her dress, eyes lowered in mock defeat least he see her nervousness.

**Holden's POV**

He laughs softly hearing the words pour from her swollen lips, knowing full well that she's nervous and beginning to speak without ration.

"Tsk, tsk Aria.. your getting all flustered. I even bet..". He trailed off softly as her hands pulled her close quickly as his fingers found her thighs underneath the dress. Gently sliding them along her lace panties, not having the delve deep finding the evidence of her feelings there. "Your wet...". He growls low, deep within his throat feeling the twitch beneath his jeans.

"Holden, fingers to yourself.". She gasped out tightly, struggling against his hands.

"No, I don't think I will...". He muttered darkly, scowling against the shadows of the alley. Sliding her hands away from her core quickly he smirks. "I'll stop for now, but tomorrow night I won't promise anything.".

Holden laughs softly seeing the look upon her heart-shaped face was one of confusion tinged with something akin to longing. He knew she was conflicted because of her boyfriend, but he chose to ignore that fact completely. Sometimes You just have to give a slight push to those whom are slow to act, he thought darkly tugging his fingers into his hair.

"I don't think I've begun to understand you at all,". Aria sighed softly, biting down on her bottom lip tenderly.

Glancing down at her face with a soft, almost bitter laugh that bubbled up from deep within his chest, Holden taps her nose with one digit. "Don't be over dramatic, I'm the same person I've always been. Perhaps it's You who's changed, I mean, let's face it you're the one who's sneaking around on your parents."

Almost as soon as the last words were out of his mouth, the girl next to him began to laugh loudly, eyes widening as the realization dawned on his brain just how much those words resembled him. Sure, His parents didn't know what he was doing but they knew he had done it, so there was a slight difference in his mind.

"Pot meet kettle.". Came the reply. "I can't see YOUR parents approving of this worthwhile endeavor your involved with.". The girl smirked into the dim darkness as her arms crossed against her chest. "In fact, I wonder if they know where YOU disappear to on our "dates". Would hate for them to know.". She threatened with a superior smile.

As much as he thought of his parents disapproval, he knew that they wouldn't be able to tell him know. Regardless of his health, which he wasn't going to mention to this annoyed little firecracker in front of him, they allowed him to follow his own goals. Sure, He thought, they would try to tell him that he must give up the hobby he so heartily enjoyed. They would grumble and threaten, he knew, but in the end he would prevail because he could talk them into anything, and everything.

"Sweetheart, there is a grand difference in what I do and what is going on with you. You could tell my parents and they would probably disapprove, but I would still do regardless of what they say. You know them, they spoil me.". Smirking as one hand slides back down against her chest, cupping one heavy breast lightly before she can react he pulls away. "Your little "adventure" however is one that is slightly illegal isn't it? Or, if not illegal it's immoral and could hurt more than just you."

Holden grumbled softly to himself as she swat his hands away from her body quickly. Sometimes she was a little too proud with herself, he though.

"You wouldn't!". She exclaimed a little too loudly for his taste, but he knew that she was giving in to his plans, even if she didn't realize it yet.

"Oh, but I would. C'mon. Time to get away from this alley. Tommorow night we'll stay closer to home. My parents are going out of town for the weekend, so be over at seven.".


	5. Chapter 5

**Once again, I thank those that messaged me with ideas, or helpful hints for me. It's still new to me to write on here, or write all together. A lot of stories are locked up in my noggin that need to get out!**

**Aria's POV**

This was going to be a bad situation all around, she mumbled to herself as the girl stood in front of the mirror assessing the wardrobe for this farce of an evening. Fury still abated deep within the recesses of her mind at the thought of what occurred last night and how it could have been dealt with better but deep down there wasn't another way out. Either the whole story of her and Ezra came out, or his dirty little secret and his would win either way, because it wasn't illegal as much as dangerous for his health. Damn Him! Damn the way he turned this into an advantage, and he knew it too! She supposed that if she quit thinking of him as the children they had been before returning to the states that messes such as this could be prevented, but deep in her psyche she knew that this wasn't that at all.

"Fuck... Fuck... Fuck..". She mumbled into the mirror staring at her own visage glumly for the millionth time. Tonight was going to end badly, she knew, one way or another.

"What's got your ties in a knot?". Came a voice from the doorway causing her to squeak and spin around dropping the long forgotten dress she'd been holding to the floor in a flutter.

"ugh... could you at least knock to announce your presence?". She snapped cattily, frowning as her eyes focused on her brother.

"I doubt you would have even heard it, if I had. So, again I'll ask what has you in knots?". He said casually as he leaned against the doorway.

Quickly picking up the dress from it's crumpled state at her feet, she began to sigh softly with an annoyed air. Sometimes siblings came with their own drama filled questions that don't always have the best answers, she thought.

"If you really want to know...". She trailed off quickly, not sure just how to phrase what she wanted to really tell her brother. He knew more than he let on and that made him dangerous with the right information she thought. "I've got a date with Holden tonight.".

Mike quickly smirked at the words coming from her mouth. Sometimes he could be a little prick when he wanted to be, mostly these days he was different but this bit of information had him crowing with delight.

"With Ezra, You mean?". He said quickly, tilting his head with speculation deep in the blue eyes so like hers.

"No, Holden you little creep.". Aria mimicked his tone.

"This isn't one of your fake dates then? Wow, two men now. Wait, when did this start?". He said softly, beginning to notice her distress.

Glancing towards the clock against the desk in the corner of the room with a soft sigh upon her lips at seeing the time. Six O'clock, she thought with despair beginning to fill the girl's stomach quickly almost ignoring the question set by Mike. One hand waves dismissively towards him with the intention of pushing him out of the bedroom.

"Last night, It started last night when I was far too busy wanting to be nosy. He caught me following him when I should have been waiting for Ezra, even after him assuring me that what he was doing wasn't illegal or immoral. It wasn't just for the record, but I can't say more than that to you. However, since I followed him and he caught me.. I... I.. I have to pay the piper... So to speak.". She laughed softly only to herself it seemed because Mike stared like she'd grown two heads. He didn't say anything after her little speech for several minutes just staring.

"Interesting. It's Holden we're speaking of, so I doubt anything is going to happen. I trust Him, and you do too. Perhaps next time you'll not be so nosy?". He said smugly before disappearing into his room.

Aria stared at the door for several heartbeats before turning back towards the closet with a soft groan. This really didn't bode well when someone like Mike knew what happened, even if it was an overtly edited version. She wasn't about to let loose the full truth of Holden's subterfuge and her bodies reaction to him touching her. She may want to lie to her mind just how much it inflamed the nerves along her body, but her mind knew it was wrong. She loved Ezra desperately but something deep down liked the encounter in the alley. Wait, What? No, No, No. Her mind shouted out quickly that she didn't like it. Why was her body fighting with her mind. No, this didn't bode well at all.

**Holden's POV **

The distant ring of the house phone broke the silence that echoed throughout the house breaking him of the reverie that plagued him for a while now. Whom would be calling that phone he thought moving through the large house silently. Noting the name upon the called id he grimaced quickly pulling the phone close to his ear.

"Please don't tell me your calling to cancel aria. That would be very disappointing to both you and me.". He calmly spoke before pleasantries could be exchanged.

"Then I won't disappoint you Holden. Oh, I'm sure you were expecting her to call you. Sadly, she's on her way towards your house.". Came the reply from the phone.

"I am most elated to know she's not trying to break the date like I thought she may. What do I owe this most unexpected pleasure of your phone call Michael?". He asked almost purring knowing that she was going to be here within minutes.

"We won't waste time with pleasantries, she told me about last night. Are you planning on taking advantage of her? I'd hate to think you were, being such a good friend and all.".

Holden prided himself on being somewhat self assured about what he did in his day to day priorities but sometimes, things such as Aria tended to leave few things undone. He'd hoped that she didn't tell her younger brother just what occurred in the alley, but he wasn't sure just what was told.

"It's reassuring you're trying to be a good brother and all, but I think that Aria's a big girl and can take care of her own business don't you? I'd hardly take advantage of her. I think that's what Ezra's doing, don't you? As for what occurred last night, if she told you what happened then you would know she was the one following me. I just happened to notice she was trying to scope out what I was doing. Which wasn't anything bad, just something my parents frown upon. They know I do it, or at least they believe I still am. However, they won't deny me outright. As for what it is, well ask your sister. I believe I hear the doorbell. Must go, it's probably Your dear sister. I doubt she would be happy to know You've been trying to dig into her life.". Holden said softly, lying through his teeth to Mike.

"You never answered my question.". Came the reply.

"I don't suppose I did, but I must go. Bye". Smirking as the phone slid back into it's receiver as the doorbell did begin to peal it's soft melody. "Guess I wasn't really lying then was I?". He asked himself as he walked towards the door.

**ARIA'S POV**

She stood before the large house trembling silently for several minutes trying to quell the butterflies that attempted to break though the stomach of the girl. This was just one night, she thought quickly, where she would have to spend it with someone whom was one of her best friends. Sure, she had the girls but Holden was one she counted as close for as long as she knew the others. Why was she nervous about coming here? Because he was sadistic and nerve-wracking, that's why!

"It's just one evening Aria. One evening. You'll be okay.". She said to herself, if only her body would calm down, her mind would follow. This queasy feeling deep in her body was something unexpected, she thought it should be more annoyed but this sensation was confusing. She should be off with Ezra, but things stood unfinished with them. He left her a voice mail about going to New Orleans for some sort of meeting with a branch of the college. If that didn't fill her with some sort of unease then nothing did. However, this was far different than anything like that right now. Holden was unpredictable these days, not like the boy she had been friends with as a child.

Aria stopped fighting within herself quickly as she pushed the bell upon the door waiting several seconds before a voice drifted from behind the strong oak barrier. Footsteps fell upon the floor behind it as it opened quickly to show Holden standing before her with a smirk so sure of himself unlike her own thoughts.

"I was unsure you would bother to show.". He said loftily before standing aside to usher her into the foyer. She frowned quickly at his quip before stepping into the small vestibule shaking herself from the cool air of the night.

"Hardly do you think I would go back on my word. I may be many things, but someone who gives their word and then goes back won't ever be one of them.". She mumbled softly turning to stare up at him.

"Hardly accused you of that m'dear. I had meant that You're early, which you are. Most women like to make the late "appearance" as it is,". He quickly made the air-quotes with another smirk upon his face.

Aria tilted her head to watch her old friend speak to her before swatting at him coquettishly not allowing him to see that he's always gotten under her skin.

"So, let us get this evening underway shall we? A debt is a debt, and I'm here to pay mine.". She said with a sigh, trying to hide the grin that threatened to form against her lips.

Holden stilled with each word on her lips causing her to take a step back away from his darkening eyes. Something akin to danger screamed in her mind as his lips curved into the most dangerous smile she'd ever encountered. Wrapping his fingers along her wrist pulling her closer to his body with a chuckle.

"Eager, I like that. However dear Aria sometimes it's not best to be too eager because You may learn that eagerness gets you in trouble. Oh.. wait, You did learn that last night didn't you. Very well let's go towards your doom.. I mean dinner.". He chortled low in his throat as he pulled her closer to him, brushing his lips against hers in a soft teasing manner.

"Hold up there cowboy.". She muttered darkly, pulling away slightly. Holden laughed again shaking his head.

"You promised to not deny me anything tonight. I intend to make you live up to that promise.".

Aria wasn't sure what he had in mind, but something told her that it was going to be her undoing. She nodded slowly remembering her promise as he began to lead her into the interior of the house.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorry that I've not been updating, things are crazy but I am enjoying this season so much and while We've not got any of this goodness I like to imagine.**_

_Aria's POV_

Quickly bracing herself as she felt fingers begin to slide down her wrest towards the crook of her arm before she began to move towards the kitchen, knowing full well this was where he wanted to begin the evening. Sometimes, she mused, men were really all the same when it came down to getting what they wanted, or at least what they said they wanted. She knew that bravado went with pride and therefor men had it in spades. This was something that always went unsaid, or so her mother had confessed a few times before the world went topsy-turvy last year.

"...Did You?". His voice floated her back into reality as they stopped in the doorway to the softly lit room. The scene before her was one of confusion in her mind as she processed what she could see. Gentle light flickered from a few different candles set along some of the surfaces creating a faux romantic setting. The table was set elegantly ready to serve those eating dinner.

"Did I what?". She asked quickly turning to look at him with wide, startled eyes.

"Am I that distracting to you? I fear not, but I had asked if you told anyone about this?". He quipped with a smirk upon his face.

"No, then again I highly doubt they would believe me if I told them that this was because of my need to know. Granted, they know we've gone on on occasion, but no. Do you want them to know?". She returned with the same tone of voice towards him, her body resting against the doorjamb.

She watched quietly as he turned towards with her a laugh not bothering to answer her question but chose to grasp her hands in his, squeezing lightly before his palms began to slide up her bare arms caressing the skin. This was dangerous, she knew, but she didn't push his arms away for several moments letting the sensation affect her while body.

"That would be up to you dear, I'm sure they wouldn't believe it anyway because..."He trailed off quickly and laughed softly pulling her through the door into the kitchen and spread his hands, "Because, frankly they know what you have going with Your Dashing Teacher.". He finished with a smirk, knowing full well it would get under her skin.

Aria stilled as her eyes flashed in annoyance with his bantering, knowing that this was his way to pushing her to do something that she wouldn't normally do or say. This was their way of things, she mused, ever since they were children they would push each other. She cherished those times, but lately he was different. Hormones and age brought out a different edge in him that she was both flustered and confused about each time they would get into a conversation and this was one of those times.

"Must you address Ezra as such? I get that You don't like him, no it's not that... You just don't get that I like him and that bothers you?". Tilting her head towards him with a little frown etched along her pale skin, eyes narrowed slightly waiting for his rebuttal.

She was amazed he didn't rise to the occasion at first but chose to take one of her hands in his and let the girl towards the table. Fingers gently settling her down into one of the chairs before he sighed most unhappily and slid into the one facing her. His eyes slid downward as if he was contemplating what to respond to before he began to speak quietly.

"I don't like or dislike the man Aria, I think my opinions stem from the fact that he was YOUR teacher and chose to engage you in a relationship. First, it's wrong because of age, but more importantly it's because he was someone whom was in a leadership role. I'm well aware that You are independent and therefor probably made the first move. Remember, that we grew up together so I know you better than most in terms of what you would and wouldn't do. That said, what bothers me is that he chose to continue it knowing it's both morally wrong and criminally wrong.". He stopped quickly, breathing in as fists clenched tightly towards the edge of the table as his words fell between them. "Yes, I am bothered but not why you think. Perhaps it's because I always pictured You... and Me. So, You may think I'm a bastard for forcing this on you but I wouldn't force a thing on you if I tried.".

Stunned at the words erupting from the boy across from her, she sat there completely stunned for several seconds after he stopped speaking. Lowering her gaze towards the snow white table covering and all the different items upon it she keeps her thoughts locked up for the few minutes she hears his quick breathing, thinking it's best to let it lie for a while before things are said that could never be undone.

**Holden's POV**

He stared across the table at the girl before him for moments which seemed to stretch into minutes as he waited for her to respond to his statement concerning Ezra. His dark eyes skimmed her face slowly memorizing each and every little inch of her that he had grown to like.. er no, love in the years that they have known each other. Their parents had thrown together the two little children many times as they came to socialize and hoped somewhere that they would eventually chose to date, perhaps. Life, he found isn't always going to be how someone plans, but perhaps with a little work it can be realized he thought to himself as his eyes slid towards Aria's chest seeing the rapid rise and fall of her chest gave him ideas.

"Oh, I wouldn't call You as bastard, per say.". She quipped acidly holding one finger up to stop him from starting to speak. "As for Ezra and all that stands it's none of your business about our relationship...".

"Perhaps it's not dear Aria, but I'm sure the parental units would love to know it's still going on after you were supposed to discontinue whatever it is you have,". He replied smoothly leaning towards her.

She frowned towards him as her tiny fingers gripped the tablecloth, pulling it unconsciously as she fidgeted in the chair trying to hold back the anger he could see beginning to build. Pushing her may not be the right thing to do, but he had to finish his train of though before any other ideas began to build within his brain about her. Leaning across the table quickly pulling her hands into his he smiled lightly.

"Look, I shouldn't have said that but I won't apologize because I do think it's wrong but it's your life and I'm just worried that something will go on and it will be the point of no return. As for me being a bastard, well that I can answer. I may be one, but it's because I want you. Does it make me a bad person, no. I'll tell you why too. There is no one that has stuck my fancy since being back, except you. The little girl that I would play in the mud with, or house, or doctor. Let's remember that you started this by doing something that you knew I wouldn't like.". He said softly as his eyes locked with hers. She tried to look away as his fingers began to slide along the skin of her wrists, tracing it lightly.

When she didn't respond he began to stand and move around the kitchen quickly gathering the plates he had filled with the food from earlier and set them down before both her and his spots. His eyes flickered around her quietly as he settled back into his spot letting her make the next move, or comment before he started back up in the rant against her boyfriend.

"Th... Thank You Holden. For the meal, I mean. I don't think your a bastard, but you are pushy and a bit of a sadist.". She retorted with a smirk as she looked down towards the plate full of food with a laugh. "I can't believe I'm here being blackmailed into this... Whatever it is for the evening. You of all people trying to have sex in an alley with me. For what?". She growled beginning to rise from the chair and escape, knowing that if she stayed there would be far more consequences that originally planned here.

His own growl emerged loudly causing the girl to squeak softly and slam back onto the chair with a defeated whimper. Last night he had come close to fucking her against the alley's wall only because she dared to push him into the rendezvous by squirming and teasing him. If only women were easy to deal with, he thought darkly.

"Do I have to tie you to the chair, or bed there Aria?". He asked her gently as he could be. His eyes motioned towards the food and then back to her as he began to eat enjoying the small bits of silence.

"No.. You will not have to do either...". She mumbled quite chastised.

"For one, I wouldn't have taken you in the alley. Sex there would have been... ah, both uncomfortable and unsafe... In more ways than one. Two, You agreed to this. Let's be honest here if you will, if you hadn't appeared I wouldn't have gone all cape fear on you. It's not my style at all.". He said simply towards her with a slight smirk upon his lips.

He watched her face after his last statement to see what sort of emotions would flicker across as she sat there shrugging her shoulders to admit some sort of defeat, but he knew better than to believe that she would just give up so easily. In fact, He knew she would fight him tooth and nail tonight, and it sort of drove him on. One lesson that was taught to him with the women in Portugal was that you had to work, and teach in a relationship for it to truly blossom. While this may not be a relationship considering she was involved, it was something akin to one and would be well watered like a garden. She could demur and be coy with how she felt or used Ezra as a shield but last night her body reacted and that was a beginning.

"So, are you still a virgin?". He asked quickly leaning towards her with a leer upon his lips.


End file.
